I Love You This Big
by AshIzAwesome
Summary: Spashley song fic. Enjoy


**I Love You This Big**

Ashley was a nervous wreck she had a gig at Greys tonight and she was finally going to tell Spencer how she felt about her. _God I am so nervous what if she doesn't feel the same way_ Ashley thought. Just then her phone started to ring and she was brought out of her thoughts, she looked at the phone and it was Spencer calling. Ashley smiled big and answered the phone, she told her all about her gig at greys tonight and how nervous she was, and how Spencer better be there. They talked for another thirty minutes then Ashley had to go get ready for her gig.

…..

**At Grey**

Ashley was sitting back stage waiting for her turn to go sing, she was getting really nervous because she was going to sing a song to Spencer to tell her how she felt. It could either go good or very very bad, but it was a chance she was willing to take. Just then Ashley saw a flash of blond hair coming towards her it take her long to figure out it was Spencer, she was coming to give her a hug for good luck. Ashley smiled and hugged back, then she heard her named being called that meant it was time to go up on stage. She told Spencer to go find a stop near the stage and then she grabbed her guitar and headed to the stage. When she got there her heart started to beat faster and she was getting really nervous, but she was going to do this she had to. She got up on stage and sat on the stool that was in the middle and put her guitar strap around her neck . She looked for Spencer in the crowd when she found her she looked right her and said into the microphone "This song is called I love you this big, it's a special song I wrote a while ago and it's for someone special to me." Spencer looked at Ashley confused, and Ashley just smiled and started strumming.

_I know I'm still young _

_But I know how I feel_

_I might not have too much experience_

_But I know when love is real_

_By the way my heart starts pounding _

_When I look into your eyes_

_I might look at little silly _

_Standing with arms starched open wide_

Ashley was looking into Spencer's eyes as she was singing this song she needed her to know that this is how felt.

_I love you this big_

_Eyes have never seen this big_

_No one's ever dreamed this big_

_And I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Explaining what words cannot describe _

_But I'll try_

_I love you this big_

Spencer was looking right into Ashley's eyes she couldn't believe that she felt this way about her, it was like a dream come true.

_I'll love you to the moon and back_

_I'll love you all the time_

_Deeper than the ocean_

_And higher than the pines_

_Cause girl you do something to me _

_Deep down in my heart_

_I know I look a little crazy _

_Standing with my arms stretched all apart_

As Ashley sang that line she held her arms as far apart as they could go.

_I love you this big_

_Eyes have never seen this big_

_No one's ever dreamed this big_

_And I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Explaining what words cannot describe _

_But I'll try_

_I love you this big_

Spencer was almost near tears as Ashley was singing this to her she was thinking how sweet this was of her to sing her a song to tell her how she feels.

_So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would_

_I love you this big And I'd _

_Write your name in the stars across the sky_

_If I could, I would _

_I love you this big _

_Oh, eyes have never seen this big _

_No one's ever dreamed this big_

_And I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Explaining what words cannot describe _

_But I'll try_

_I love you this big_

_Oh, eyes have never seen this big_

_No one's ever dreamed this big_

_And I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Explaining what words cannot describe _

_But I'll try_

_I love you this big_

As Ashley finished the song she took a bow and said into the microphone, "Spencer will you come up here please?" Spencer stood there for a second before jumping on stage with Ashley. When she finally reached her she gave her a big hug when she pulled away Ashley looked into her eyes and said into the microphone, "Spencer that song was about how I feel I love you with all my heart will you be my girlfriend?" Spencer smiled big and said "Of course I will I love you too." As she said that Ashley pulled her into a passionate kiss, when they pulled apart the crowd was clapping and cheering. They both smiled and took off to Ashley's car to go spend more time together.


End file.
